Naruto's Little Girl
by xXSlasherXx
Summary: On the way back from a mission,Ino bathes in a strange bath and is transformed into a toddler, Naruto is then assigned to watch over her until they can change her back. Little Ino plans to have a lot of fun with her new "father".
1. The Bath of Youth

Disclaimer- I do not own the characters of this fic.

**Naruto's Little Girl**

"Out of all the nights for it to be mixed bathing night it would have to be when I come back from a mission with you!" Ino Yamanaka complained loudly as she and Naruto Uzumaki walked down the hallways of the Hot Springs Inn.

"Aw, quit complaining," Naruto said, "It's not like I would be the least bit aroused by seeing _you_ naked."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Ino growled threatingly while Naruto screamed and ran away into the hot springs at full speed.

Ino sighed.

_'There's no way I'm taking a bath with that moron.' _she thought to herself.

She the halls aimlessly, until she came to a door at the end of a hallway that led to a hot spring. It appeared to be sealed off. A elderly janitor walked by and Ino grabbed his shoulder.

"Excuse me, sir?"

His gray eyes smiled warmly at her.

"Why, hello young lady," he greeted, "Are you enjoying the baths?"

"Actually, I have a question about this one." she said as she pointed to the door which had red banners taped oveer that had _restricted_ writted over them in black bold print.

The old man's eyes widened in fear as if the door led to a snake pit.

"T-T-That b-bath?" he stammered. "I-I-I well....that's a....uh...._special_ bath. It's a very special bath that is reserved for senior citizens. We call it our special _youth_ bath."

"Then why is it sealed off?" she asked.

"Well...." the old man took a long time to answer, as if he didn't want something to accidently slip, "The bath became so popular, people were wrestling each other just to get into it. So eventually we had to close it off."

"Oh, really?" Ino gasped in amazement as she smiled at the taped doors.

"So why don't you just forget about this old bath, and just join your little friend I saw you come in with?" he said as he walked off down the hall. Ino turned back to the doors as soon as the old man was out of sight.

_'That old man seemed really desperate to get me away from this bath, hmmm,'_ she thought to herself. Seconds later a mischievous smile formed over her face.

'_Well, he said it was a special bath, and a beautiful girl like me deserves special things, and there's no way I'm bathing with Naruto.'_

Ino pulled the tape from the doors, and slid them both open, she looked over her shoulder to see if anyone was coming down the hall. She tiptoed onto the stone floor, and slowly slid the door closed. She turned to the bath and gasped in astonishment.

Around the bath was cherry blossom trees, the hot water was a pale red color. The scent of cherries floated up to Ino's nostrils.

"Wow," she whispered as she removed her bathrobe and slowly lowered herself into the water of the bath. The heat of the water relaxed her muscles and she sank deeper into the water. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back.

The water gave her sort of a tingling sensation, like something was tickling her. She giggled softly as she looked into the pale red water. She gasped in shock as she saw that her hands were slowly staring to shrink down.

"_What the-?"_

She felt her entire body beginning to get smaller, she tried to turn and pull herself out of the bath, but her arms shrunk even shorter and instead of grabbing the stone edge she feel back into the water.

_Back In the Halls_

Naruto walked down the halls looking for Ino.

_'Jeez, where did she go?'_ he thought to himself.

"INO! Where are you!? We gotta go!" he shouted.

"_NARUTO!"_ he heard her scream.

He turned to the door, which had strands of ripped tape lying in front of it.

"INO!" Naruto yelled as he slid open the doors and ran into the spring. He looked into the bath and saw Ino's hand slowly sinking into the water. He dove forward and grabbed her hand, he yanked her out and gasped at what he saw.

Ino was no longer tall and beautiful as she once was. She was now a...._toddler!_

Naruto gaped.

"_I-Ino? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?" _he exclaimed.

Ino opened her eyes and stared at Naruto. After a few seconds, she giggled and reached for him while smiling widely.

She muttered a bunch of baby words at him

_'What the heck happened to her!?'_


	2. Babysitter

**Babysitter**

Tsunade sat in her chair while she listened to Naruto's story. Shizune held Tonton while she stood beside Tsunade's desk and listened along with her.

"And when I pulled her out of the water she turned into this!" he yelled as he held Ino up to both of them. She laughed innocently and held up her sleeved hand. Naruto had her wrapped in his orange jacket.

"Hmmm," Tsunade pondered, "I see. Do you remember the name of the hot springs you both went to?"

"No, but it waas somewhere outside the Waterfall village." he answered.

"We'll have three of the jonin take a look there," she said, "Inoichi Yamanaka is away on a mission, so it looks like you're going to have to watch Ino until he comes back."

"_WHAT!?_ But I-I-I-I have no idea about babysitting, grandma!" he protested.

Tsunade sighed.

"You're a ninja, Naruto. I'm sure you could handle watching an infant," she said as if she was stating something obvious.

Naruto groaned.

"Is there a place that sells baby clothes around here?" he asked.

* * *

Naruto walked out of the baby clothes store as he carried Ino with him. He managed to find Ino an orange sweater and brown pants, and two regular sandals. She giggled loudly, attracting the attention of other people.

"Awww, she's so cute," Naruto heard a girl whisper.

"Naruto looks so cute with her," another girl whispered.

Naruto mentally groaned.

'_I hope grandma Tsunade find this Hot Springs soon.' _he thought.

Ino put her arms around Naruto's neck and snuggled into him.

"Hey, Naruto." a voice greeted him.

Naruto turned around and looked at Sakura.

"Oh, hey Sakura." he greeted.

Little Ino pouted at her.

"Awww, who's this?" Sakura said she walked over to Naruto and stared lovingly at Ino.

"I've.....uh.....been assigned to watch this kid," he replied, "Until her parents come back to the village."

"She's so cute!" Sakura said as she began to tickle her arm playfully. Ino growled lowly and buried face deeper into Naruto's neck as if he was supposed to protect her.

"Wait a minute," Sakura said, "She looks kinda....familiar."

"W-W-What do you mean?" Naruto stammered nervously.

"It's like I've seen this face before," she stated as she looked into Ino's pouting face.

She leaned closer to get a better look, but stopped as Ino blew a rasberry into her face. Sakura staggered back and wiped her face.

"GAH!" Naruto cried.

Ino giggled.

"_That little brat!_" Sakura yelled, getting everyone's attention.

Ino's innocent eyes widened slightly, and then her face scrunched up and she began to sob loudly.

"Sakura, you scared her!" Naruto shouted.

"I....well I..."

"HEY!" an large man with red hair ran up to them. "Kid what do you think you're doing! Scaring a little baby like that!?"

"I-I just-"

"Yeah!" a blonde haired girl agreed. "Leave that young boy and little sister alone!"

A whole mob of angry people formed and began to chase Sakura down the street.

"STOP! Please I wasn't-GAH!" she screamed as she ran down the street being chased by the people.

Little Ino giggled as she snuggled up to Naruto again.

"Aw, man. Sakura's going to be angry at us when she gets back..." Naruto groaned.

_Ichiraku Ramen Shop_

"Oh, Naruto, you're little friend is so adorable!" Ayame crooned as Naruto sat down in a chair and sat Ino in his lap. She giggled and slapped the wooden stand playfully with both of her hands.

"Well now," Teuchi walked up behind Ayame, "Who's this little tyke, Naruto?"

"This is a kid I've been assigned to watch." he replied.

"Well why don't I give you both a bowl of ramen on the house." he offered.

"ALRIGHT!" Naruto shouted as he threw his fist up. Ino let out a happy cry and threw up her little fist, mimicking Naruto.

After a few minutes, Teuchi came back with a large bowl for Naruto, and a smalller one for Ino. She sat them both down and Naruto immediately began to slurp up the noodles, while Ino just stared at her's.

"Pssst, Naruto," Teuchi whispered, "I think your little friend may need a little help eating."

Naruto looked up from his bowl and down a Ino.

"Oh, right." he said as he took Ino's sticks and picked up a few noodles from her bowl. He held the noodles up to heer mouth and she bit down on it. After a few seconds of chewing, she swallowed and giggled in appreciation, reaching for the sticks.

Teuchi chuckled.

"I think she likes it." he stated.


	3. Uncle Kiba

**Uncle Kiba  
**

_The Next Day_

Ino tried to keep her balance as she slowly staggered into Naruto's direction. They were both in the bedroom of his apartment, and Naruto had tooken the day off from training to watch her. He was teaching her to walk...again.

"That's it Ino! Come on, you can do it!" Naruto cheered as he held open his arms for her.

Ino took a few staggering steps towards him, and then fell down.

"Oh, it's alright kid, we can try another day," Naruto said as he walked over to her and tried to pick her up, but let garbled protests and waved her hand, signaling for him to go back to the other side of the room.

"Huh? You wanna try again?" he asked.

"Ba-ba-ba," was her response.

Naruto smiled and then walked over to the other side of the room. Ino pulled herself back onto her feet and stood with much effort. She began to walk with easy steps towards Naruto.

"That's it! You got it! Come on!" he cheered as Ino walked across the room and into his arms. Naruto threw Ino up and down in his arms.

"Alright! You did it!" he cried happily while Ino giggled.

"Well, Naruto, I never knew you were so great with kids."

Naruto turned around to see Kakashi standing in his window.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei." he greeted.

"Hello, Naruto. How are you and Ino getting along?"

"_Wha-? _H-how did you-?"

"Lady Hokage informed me. I have to ask you a few questions, Naruto."

Naruto placed Ino down on the floor.

"What do you need to know?" he asked.

"I need to know exactly what happened the night you and Ino came back from the mission."

"Right. Well, Ino insisted that we stop by the hot springs when we got back from our mission, she went to go take a bath in a spring that was sealed off. I heard her screaming for me when I came looking for her. I ran into the spring and pulled her out of the water, and she was turned into a baby."

Kakashi looked down at Ino, who stared up at him innocently while clutching Naruto's leg.

"I see, I think I'll have to investigate this hot spring for myself. Thanks for the information, I'll see you later Naruto."

With that, Kakashi was gone.

Naruto felt Ino tugging on his pant leg. He looked to see her pointing to the door.

"Oh, you wanna go outside?" he asked.

She _'goo'd'_ in response.

Naruto changed her out of the long pink nightshirt he had for her and into her regular outdoor clothes and then carried walked outside the apartment while carrying her in his arms.

"So what do you wanna do today, kid?"

"YO! Naruto!" Kiba called.

"Hey, Kiba!" Naruto greeted.

Kiba ran over to him.

"Hey, who's the kid?"

"This is...uh...Rina, I'm watching her until her parents get back." he replied.

"Aw, really? She's a little cutie." he said as he stepped forward and tickled her cheek, causing her to giggle. She seemed to like Kiba much more than she did Sakura, because she pulled her arms of Naruto's neck and started waving them towards Kiba.

Naruto chuckled.

"I think she wants you to hold her, Kiba." he stated.

"Is that right?" Kiba asked as he walked over and held open his arms, "Well then come here, you little pup."

Naruto handed Ino to Kiba, and she took her into his arms. Ino giggled and traced the side of Kiba's face with her small hands. Akamaru popped out from under Kiba's hood and licked Ino's little hand, making her giggle more loudly. Akamaru jumped out of Kiba's hood and onto the ground, Ino squirmed to get down on the ground and play with him.

Kiba put her down on the ground and began to playfully chase Akamaru.

"She certainly a hyperactive one," Kiba said, "Wonder where she gets her influence from?"

Kiba tossed him a playful look.

"What are you looking at _me_ for?" Naruto demanded.

Ino's giggling became even more louder. Kiba and Naruto looked down to see Ino lying on the ground with Akamaru on top of her, licking her face endlessly.

"AKAMARU! DOWN BOY!" Kiba commanded.


	4. Thunderstorm

**Thunderstorm**

Ino threw the stick in a far direction into the training field. Akamaru chased after it and retrieved it in his mouth. He ran back to Ino and dropped it in front of her. She clapped her hands playfully as she picked it up and threw again. Naruto and Kiba watched in the background, leaning against a large tree.

Kiba turned to Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto."

Naruto turned to him.

"Yeah?"

"I have to ask ya something," he said, "Who's kid is this anyway?"

"_Uh..._why do you ask?" he replied.

"Well, it's just that....she looks so familiar. Like I've seen her somewhere before."

"I...uh..."

Naruto looked up to the sky as when he felt a drop of water hit his head. Dark clouds began to roll over the sky and block out the sun. After a few seconds, large crackles of thunder erupted throughout the sky, and it began to pour down rain. Ino threw up her arms and giggled loudly as she began to spin around.

Naruto ran over to Ino and swept her up in his arms.

Kiba whistled to Akamaru, and he ran over him obediently.

"Catch ya later, Naruto!" he said as he ran off into the rain. Naruto held Ino's head underneath his chin as he ran through the rain and back over to his apartment. He opened the door, and flicked the light on. Ino was still giggling joyfully.

"You wouldn't be laughing if _you_ were the one drenched from the rain." he laughed. "Let's go take a bath."

Half an hour later Naruto dried Ino off and placed her in another oversized shirt for her to sleep in. He was still in his towel. Even though Ino saw every bit of his body, it didn't bother Naruto at all. After all the time he spent with Ino he had gotten used to not wearing much clothing in front of her. He knew her tiny mind wouldn't have any reaction to it whatsoever.

He changed into his usual pajamas and placed Ino in bed. But it wasn't until he looked up at the clock and realized that, even though it was dark night outside from the thunderstorm, it was only five 'o' clock.

"Aw, man, guess I lost track of time." he said rubbing his neck

Suddenly a huge clash of thunder and lightning erupted outside. Naruto yelped in surprise and jumped in the bed under the covers next to Ino. Ino didn't seem afraid at all, instead of crying her eyes out like any other baby would have, she crawled up to the window and stared curiously. Another crackle of lightning erupted through the sky.

Naruto let out another yelp and then grabbed Ino and pulled her close, protectively.

Ino looked up at Naruto confused.

"I...uh...just can't let you stand to close to the window during a storm." he said nervously.

Ino smiled and then let out a yawn. She snuggled into Naruto's chest and then drifted off to sleep.

Naruto stared down at thee little sleepinng body in his arms. She looked so innocent, and adorable, Naruto didn't feel like he was worthy of having the trust and love of a little child such as her. He leaned his haed down to Ino's head and placed a kiss on her head.

'_Don't worry...daddy's not gonna let anything happen to you...Ino.'_ he promised to himself.

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah, I know this one's kinda short.


	5. Letting Go

**Letting Go**

Naruto walked down the sunny street carrying Ino in his arms as always. She was stuffed from the endless amount of ramen Naruto haad bought for her and could barely walk.

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned around to see Inoichi Yamanaka, Ino's father, walking towards him. Ino stared at him in confusion.

"Oh, hey Mr. Yamanaka, you're back from your mission." Naruto greeted.

Inoichi smiled warmly at Naruto.

"I heard you've been taking real good care of Ino." he said.

"Oh, you know about-Oh, wait. Yeah," Naruto chuckled, but stopped when a pang of sadness struck his heart, "I guess this means you...want her back now, huh?"

Inoichi continued to smile.

"Well....not exactly." he said.

"Wha-?" Naruto looked at him in confusion.

"That's kind of why I'm here," Inoichi continued, his voice a whisper now, "I want to ask a favor of you."

"A favor?"

"Yes, you see, it's _not_ that I don't lve my own flesh and blood, but to be honest....I just can't take raising Ino a _second time_."

"Oh..." Naruto said while Ino just listened in confusion.

"So I was wondering if you wouldn't mind...you know....watching her until we can change her back. Okay?"

"Sure! Of course not!" Naruto chirped.

Inoichi sighed in relief.

"I owe you one kid, see ya!" he took off down the road.

Naruto chuckled and shook his head.

Kakashi popped out of nowhere in a cloud of smoke.

"Naruto, perfect timing," he said.

"Oh, hey Kakashi-sensei."

"Good news, we managed to track down that hot springs and make the manager prepare an antidote for the youth bath."

Kakashi reached into his back pocket and pulled out a vile of green, herbal liquid.

"All we need to do is prepare a bath for Ino and then pour into the bath. We should go over to your house and get this over with."

"Oh, okay." Naruto said.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go do this."

Naruto and Kakashi walked over to Naruto's apartment and then into his bathroom. Naruto watched as Kakashi turned on the water in the tub. Naruto clutched Ino tightly as if he was trying to protect her from the water. Ino looked up at Naruto in confusion.

After the tub was halfway full, Kakashi turned the water off and poured the antidote into the tub.

"Now, then, all we have to do is set her in the tub." he said.

"Great....uh...sensei? Would it be aalright if I had a few minutes alone with Ino?"

"Sure." Kakashi walked out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Naruto looked back down at Ino sadly, and began to remove her clothing.

"I guess there was no need for me to make that promise last night," he whispered to her sadly. Ino looked sadly up at him and then raised her small hand and brushed it against his lips lovingly. Naruto smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead. He walked over to thee tub and then sat her down in the water.

Ino continued to stare innocently at Naruto, until after a few minutes, her hair flowed down her shoulders and her entire body returned to her original form.

Naruto yelped and looked away.

"N-Naruto? W-Where am I?" Ino asked.

Naruto, still looking away from Ino, walked over to the bathroom closet and took out a towel. He handed it to Ino. She wrapped it around herself and then stepped out of the tub.

"What happened? How did I get here?" she demanded.

Naruto chuckled.

"I'll explain it to you _after_ you get some clothes on." he said, while fighting back a massive nosebleed.

_Two Days Later_

Naruto walked into the Flower Shop and smiled at Ino who was arranging the flowers on a stand. Ino looked and blinked in surprise at Naruto.

"Naruto?"

"Heheh...hey Ino. How have you been?" he asked.

"Fine. What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if you needed a little help down here, I kinda don't have anything else to do." he said.

"Well...now that you mention it-_OUCH!_" Ino pricked her finger on the thorn of a rose. Blood began to slowly flow out of her finger. Naruto ran over to her, grabbed her hand, and then placed his lips around the top her finger.

"N-_Naruto?_"

Naruto took his mouth off of her finger and then smiled at her.

"Sorry, I guess I'm still just a little...._protective_ over you Ino."

Ino scowled.

"I'm _not_ a baby anymore, Naruto! I really appreciate the way you took care of me and all, but-!"

Ino's words were cut short as Naruto stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She stood stock still.

"Naruto..." she whimpered.

"I know, you may not be baby anymore....but to me you'll always be _my_ baby." he whispered.

"Naruto...please stop saying weird stuff like that." she said.

Naruto laughed while a smile spread on Ino's lips.

"So what did you need help on?" Naruto asked.

"The petunias need to be fertilized...._daddy._" she said sarcastically.

Author's Note: Phew! Finally done. I thank all of you for reading my first Naruto fic. Sorry if you're disappointed that I ended early. It was intended to just be a short story....anyway! Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
